


"Please don't go."

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kissing, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Permanent Injury, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Steven & Connie finish battling a corrupted gem. Only, Connie doesn't get back up.





	"Please don't go."

Everyone has a certain fear they never think about. There’re some traditional phobias like that of snakes and heights. Then there are ideas that nobody wants to think about. The ones that are more of a scenario than an object. Nobody wanted to see what Steven was currently looking at. 

Before his eyes was his best friend Connie. She wasn’t looking at him. In fact, she wasn’t looking at anything. Her eyes were barely open and her body laid on the beach sand limp. The water would brush against her feet prompting absolutely no reaction from her. Steven couldn’t care less about her cracked sword or the shattered pieces of a corrupted gem behind her head. He just wanted her to be okay. 

He started out calm but projecting just his voice. 

“Connie?”

Each limping step closer to her, an extra drop of worry was added in his voice. At first, it was just a few calls of her name. Steven told himself that she just couldn’t hear him. But that possibility was no longer logical as he began screaming her name approaching her. 

Coherency was dissolving as Steven went into a panicked sprint. He didn’t care about the wounds he had on his leg or the swollen eye that the corrupted gem had given Stevonnie. All he wanted was for his best friend to respond. To utter some kind of sound. A whimper of pain would do more than set his mind at ease. At least it would be something. However, when Steven reached Connie’s body, his worst fear was now becoming a reality. 

“Connie?” he asked one more time. Again, she couldn’t hear him and this realization simply broke Steven. 

“No.” he whimpered dropping to his knees. He scooped her back and head into his arms. Connie’s eyes were vacant as Steven’s were shut tight. His tears did manage to slip through his eyelids and down his cheek falling onto Connie’s face. 

“Come back.” He begged rocking back and forth. “P-please!” The grip Steven had on his partner’s unmoving body was indenting into her skin. The desire to hear her voice caused Steven’s own voice to crack. “Please, Connie. Connie. Connie, I love you. Connie. Please, don’t go.” 

Their foreheads touched. Steven could feel that her body was still warm. Sobbing, he understood this last bit of warmth Connie was giving him wouldn’t last that much longer. 

“I’m so sorry Connie.” 

Then, his eyes shot open! 

“Wait.” He said. Maybe it was a last act of desperation. But Steven recalled when he thought Lars was going to die. The teen’s head had been hit and as he lay there, Steven’s tear brought him back. 

He looked at Connie. His tears were on her cheeks and yet, she remained the same as when she hit the ground. The time to pull her back with tears had long since passed. 

“Maybe,” he pondered. Thinking back to their early stages, one thing came to mind. A shared juice box that when Connie used, her need for glasses vanished. Lars was already cold when Steven’s tears brought him back. Connie, on the other hand, was still warm.

“Connie,” Steven wiped his nose, “This may seem gross but, I think it’s my only option.” He held her still before leaning in. When the boy’s lips met hers, his grip softened a little. All of his hopes lied on this one last kiss. He kept it on waiting for something to happen. A magical glow. A noise from Connie. Anything would do. Anything that would tell Steven his love was alive. 

If he had opened his eyes though, he’d see the little pink hairs slowly replacing Connie’s natural brown hair. It stopped fairly quickly only taking over the hairs around the wound. In exchange for her life, the healing kiss left a two-inch-long scar shaped streak along the left side of her head. 

He couldn’t see her sudden blinking. But, that didn’t stop Connie from closing her eyes and kissing Steven back. Reassuring him, her hand gingerly cupped his cheek. He didn’t open his eyes. All Steven could do, was deepen the kiss holding her tight. What were once tears of sorrow were now replaced with gratitude. 

They didn’t say anything. The two just stayed like this for a little while. Hearing the ocean waves behind them and feeling the tide splash against their toes. The watery sounds and the feeling of sand underneath them were now a hundred times more satisfying in this moment than they ever were. 

Never again did a day go by where Connie or Steven didn’t tell the other three simple words. 

“I love you.” 

END


End file.
